


饵

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crossover, Histoire d'O - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 年轻人往往都很有勇气，甚至可以说，只有勇气，在“城堡”的晚宴中马特奥·科瓦契奇认为他遇到了被困的真爱，那么此时唯一要做的，就是成为英雄；安全词从来都是“我不再爱韦德兰·乔尔卢卡了”。





	饵

**Author's Note:**

> 正告1 O的故事，请未曾涉猎过该小说的读者至少使用搜索引擎对原书有个基本的了解。  
> 正告2 本文中出现的所有角色的基本设定都是穷得只剩钱和时间，闲出屁，还都很硬核浪漫文青，所以能够有余裕在人际关系、心理学等领域进行一些深度的、甚至是在伦常看来十分扭曲的，硬核理论实践研究活动。  
> 正告3 本文中的所有角色都在大众眼中活得十分体面和骄傲，充分保有人格和尊严。  
> 正告4 本文中所进行的所有常规及非常规性行为都以当事角色的同意作为大前提。  
> 正告5 如果不能接受本文设定，请您千万不要勉强继续猎奇，及时关掉页面并吃点好的，乐呵乐呵。谢谢您的合作。
> 
> 责任与免责声明：  
> 免责部分：人物与真人完全无关；读者的ideas都是平等的，正如性癖无高低贵贱之分。  
> 全责部分：将承诺的点梗落实成文是我的工作，若是写砸了，引起读者反感和不适，则完全是我的责任。  
> 以上。
> 
>  
> 
> CP：乔尔卢卡X莫德里奇/达里奇X莫德里奇/科瓦契奇X莫德里奇  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Assumptions & Warnings：全员斯拉夫硬核玩家；BD/SM；一些写在文前就有点漏包袱的play；一段关于爱、坦诚、信任、精神归属、控制的不成熟的探讨。

正文

当卢卡·莫德里奇说“很有趣”的时候，通常代表着他或许愿意尝试，因此查理提议说他们的关系应该到了更进一步的阶段，他这么回答了，被送到了“罗西”去；但是当他说“这真有意思”的时候，错误的解读代表一切都将变得不在控制之中。因此，当韦德兰·乔尔卢卡把他从“罗西”接回来，向他介绍了久未谋面的远房兄长时，莫德里奇眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，笑着说。

这可真有意思。

 

先生来到城堡时比前几次都略晚些，但也还没到午饭时间。他确认卢卡·莫德里奇还呆在他的那间套房里，便让佣人们走开做他们自己的事，手指尖敲击着卡在颧骨上的面具下边缘，穿过长而幽深的走廊，两边闭紧的门里时不时会有喘息、呻吟和哭叫传出来，男女都有，他对此习以为常。照顾莫德里奇的佣人向他明确表明了莫德里奇的起居如城堡中的规定那样规律而精确，只是因为先生的关系，这位金发的年轻人不必像其他很多的男男女女那样，不仅得挨鞭子，还得在城堡中提供简单的体力劳动。因此，这时候的卢卡·莫德里奇只有一件事可以做。

先生倚在半开的门边，看莫德里奇背对着他，面朝窗户外面的那株银杏树，跪在矮凳上念祷词，金色的脑袋伏低，额头抵在微凉的窗玻璃上。他起床后，佣人们已经将他准备好了，皮质的拘束带和锁链限制着四肢活动的范围，即使想张开手掌举到身前去接受来自于云层之上的恩典都不过是天方夜谭，年轻人温柔而又和顺地看着佣人们做好这一切，甚至用不甚标准的法语客气地表示了感谢，在屋里转了转，笨拙地叼着书页翻动，这么看了一会儿一本时下流行的侦探小说，才爬到窗边去做祷告。这些小细节先生或许会知道，又或许不会。

“……使我避开一切灾厄，全随您的圣意。阿门。”他做完祝祷，即便知道身后有人，也没有立刻回头。直到先生将右手放在他裸露的左肩上时，金色的长发摆动，发梢擦过那排保养修剪得当的手指，卢卡微微抬起头，像是从圣母玛利亚温柔至极的膝头回到这人间似的，侧着脸向先生致意，“达里奇先生。”

“您记住了我的脚步声。”先生像是对自己的答案万分笃定那样，胸有成竹地用陈述句代替疑问。

“不，只是这里除了您之外，没有人会有耐心听我念完祷词。他们会直接走过来，好心地用鞭子提醒我的处境，并且操我的嘴，打断这一切。”莫德里奇很平静地回答，“我感激您的耐心。在这一方面，您总是值得学习的。”

先生温柔地抚摸着莫德里奇的头顶，低声笑起来，笑得很慈祥，他这一次能明确知道卢卡说的话里至少有一句不是真的，更像是年轻一方难得的撒娇和幼稚的抱怨，这座城堡中的佣人专业而谨慎，且完全听从指示，比“罗西”的那些要认真得多，没有他的同意，不可能有任何人把阴茎塞进卢卡身上的任何一个孔穴里；城堡刚建起来的早年间有佣人坏了规矩，强迫一位正在被放置的女士为他口交，第二天那个混蛋被发现死在自己的房间里，四肢捆在椅子上，面朝一张穿衣镜，面皮被撕下来，和他的屌带着卵蛋一起塞进了脱臼的嘴巴，规矩就是规矩，之后未曾有佣人试图打破。像“罗西”中常见的那种粗暴的，没有品味的群体行为，只会使软弱卑贱的脊椎碎成齑粉，对于现在他手下的这一位青年而言，不过是浪费时间。

“就算他们真的这样冒犯您，您也不会生气。”

“是的，我不会。”

“我提前来看望您。希望您还记得晚宴的事。”先生和颜悦色地扶着莫德里奇起身，在双脚同时踩在地上的时候，金发的青年肉眼可见地抖了一抖，被皮带捆在背后的双手不自觉地握成拳，先生在进屋时就已经注意到了卡在他腿间的那个格外隐秘的金属钩子，只是莫德里奇不说，他便不先问。在将肩膀借给有些失去平衡的金发青年时，达里奇先生迅速地摸了摸那儿，带出一手的湿凉。他轻轻地拉拽了一下那个小金属，梨形的不锈钢物件因此被带出些许，微微泛红的肉和梨形的最宽处较着劲儿。在莫德里奇喉咙中发出的气声振动声带之前，他松开手。

“查理昨天来过。”卢卡·莫德里奇低着头，看着面前的地板，金属的塞子凉得快，重又慢慢被肌肉的力量吸回体内的时候，表面的低温让他冷得发颤，昨夜乔尔卢卡留在他身体里的东西漏了一些出来，很显然佣人们知道查理的意思，早上醒来没给他做清理，现在下身被过度使用的疲劳感又重新攀上大脑，他试着甩了甩头，把那些疲乏的念头挥开，“我想，他很喜欢您留下的痕迹。”

莫德里奇指的不只是交缠在他苍白的裸体之上的，已经渐渐硬化、发黑结痂的鞭痕，还有前些日子才被打在他前胸的孔洞，在先生的指示下佣人们勤劳地、有阶段性地更换着能够撑大伤口的乳钉，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡看在那份上，昨天夜里没有从他背后操进来，却反反复复地用舌头玩弄着已经被折腾得彻底形变，仿佛时时刻刻地充血勃起才是常态的乳粒，他仿佛是发自内心地觉得那根整个穿过卢卡的乳头的小棍子是这世界上最有趣的东西，毕竟，能让原先只是粉色的东西颜色变深，变成讨人喜欢到甚至有些谄媚的殷红，总是为了他而不知廉耻地挺立着，不是在任何风月场上都能看到的。他们或许是忘记了，扣在莫德里奇的根部的束缚环已经很久没有被彻底解开，只有在固定的时间里，佣人们会过来帮他完成日常的生理需求，但也和纾解性欲没有半毛钱的关系。已经逐渐无力抵抗岁月的侵蚀，却依然睿智的达里奇先生了然地等着，和莫德里奇一起等着液体顺着大腿内侧沿着皮肤一路向下，翻越过那些已经渐渐散淡开去的鞭痕，流到脚踝，流进环扣的皮子里，那个时候莫德里奇的目光才会从地板上漫不经心地向上抬一抬，滑过那根从淡色的毛丛中微微抬起头、被严苛的刑具束缚着的阴茎，就好像那玩意儿不长在他身上、最近也从不给他带去多少困扰似的，达里奇先生依然在等着卢卡说完他想说的。

“我准备好了。午饭，我很期待。”

第一鞭伴随着话音落在他的侧腹上。

 

午饭时分他们到楼下大厅一张靠窗的小桌边落座，窗户半开着，银杏叶在深秋的风中簌簌絮语，大厅中央的餐桌已经开始收拾了，佣人们端上温度和口味都依然完美的饭菜，先生帮着卢卡落座，又看着佣人们解开反绑住他双臂的皮带，换上允许活动范围稍大些的金属链条，把勺子交到青年手上之后，才坐下去吃他自己的那份食物。

不拿着鞭子的时候，先生其实很擅长照顾人，以一种年长者特有的从容和温和，甚至带着些许怜悯，就像行善事显大能使瘫子健步如飞的圣人。他注视莫德里奇举起左手，拨开落到额前的发丝，小心翼翼地不让它们落到汤勺的内容物中去，再伸长脖子去啜饮咸鲜口味的乳白色鱼汤，汤汁在嘴唇边上留了一圈白，察觉到他的目光，让莫德里奇重新抬头，大大的金棕色的眼睛像是感到疑惑那样，眨了眨。

“您那时候的提议，我会认真考虑。”

卢卡·莫德里奇所指的，是在先生刚给他的乳头穿了孔、不知为何导致他持续高烧不退的那几天，他感觉时时刻刻都被架在火上炙烤，理智在高热中蒸腾出幻觉，佣人们和医生进出他的卧室，然而他眼里只有骑着红马、黑马、灰马和白马的骑士在床边徘徊，即便是最细微的动静都如尖针直接刺入脑髓，他像是终究被天空压倒的阿特拉斯那样，无力地躺在棉被下呻吟抽搐。那时候是先生彻夜不休，用浸得凉透的湿毛巾不断擦拭他的额头、手心和脚掌，每一钟头一次，先生未曾有过半分懈怠，完全亲力亲为。在反复的昏厥与短暂的清醒中，从与先生相识的第一刻起，即便知道后面等待自己的是什么，也从未流露出半分怯意和恐惧的莫德里奇在察觉到有人拨开他被汗水完全浸透的额发，靠近，手掌抚上额头的时候，偏过头，主动用脸颊蹭了蹭那块微凉的皮肤。那是一种暂时的示弱和妥协，在他意识到确实一定程度上，小命不完全捏在他自己手中的时候。

那时，先生问他，要不要搬离查理的公寓，住到他的房子里去。

毕竟要离开这里其实非常容易。结束这一切，得到完全的，独一份的呵护和照料，在焦热的岩浆上空垂下的诱人的蛛丝降到面前，只要张口，说出那句咒语，令人烦恼的所有问题都会被很好地解决。

“我会认真考虑的。”莫德里奇重申，“您的提议，非常有建设性。您得知道……当时，我确实很惊讶。”

先生还没有来得及表示什么，大厅中央的骚乱打断了他们的午餐。为了准备晚宴，让来访的客人尽兴而归，“城堡”中的人们或多或少都需要提前做些准备，让自己成为取悦参加者的装饰品，毕竟是体面人的聚会，即便本质上是施虐者与受虐者乱交的舞台，“城堡”也始终以一种荒诞到极致的优雅姿态招待所有来宾。佣人们费尽了力气才拉住了挣扎着向自己的主人伸出手的年轻人，他像是对之后的遭遇一无所知、却又在管中窥见了可怕的真相，结结巴巴地向主人反复重申着自己的忠诚和顺服，用一切能够赌咒发誓的东西起誓，请求他那抱臂站在一边的主人不要把他丢给其他客人，至少在这台宴席上不要这样做。

“……我可以？”

“只要您愿意。”

莫德里奇起身离席，平缓地迈着步子移动过去，被长发遮住的面庞看不出有什么表情，事实上，除了在调教中触及到极限的那些瞬间之外，好像这位可敬的年轻人也不会露出除了平静、顺从，以及得体的微笑之外的其他表情。先生趁着这段时间从兜里掏出事前准备的黑色绒面的小盒子，陷入沉思，只留出耳朵来听着金属的链条互相碰撞的声音一直移动到大厅中央位置才停下。

“您还爱他吗？”莫德里奇轻声地问道，“您还爱着他吗？”那双金棕色的大眼睛带着无比平静的了然，直直望进躲闪着所有目光的泪眼中去，被泪水蒙住的眼睛在还未察觉到被看穿灵魂的时候便本能地感觉到了恐惧，只想要逃避，却又无法控制住那份好奇心，同样是生活在“城堡”之中的住民，即便是最为沉浸于疼痛与快乐相交的游戏中的人，也鲜少会在调教现场表现得像发问者那样自如，年轻人张了张口，他是想说些什么的，然而莫德里奇只是摇了摇头，又耸了耸肩，转身的时候扯动了腰背上新鲜鞭痕，让他的左眼不自觉地跳了跳。在一种奇妙的，一直盯着扣在腕部的环扣以及将它们联合在一起的金属链条陷入沉思的静默中，卢卡·莫德里奇把大厅中央平息下来的骚动抛到脑后，回到了餐桌边。那里，达里奇先生把小盒子推到他面前。

“我为您准备了这个。”

卢卡看着盒中的内容物，又一次地，笑了起来，是那种达里奇先生总是会在他脸上看到的，如同最为天真的孩童得到了新奇的玩具那般的笑容。

“这真是有趣。您能帮我戴上吗？”

 

马特奥·科瓦契奇是在宴会进行到后半时才注意到那个刚刚落单的金色头发的男人的。科瓦契奇第一次参加这样的活动，在某个奇妙的契机下他得知了城堡的存在，被隐秘的好奇和可以称之为罪恶的渴望驱动，他向那位朋友要到了邀请函，来到这里，用一种他根本无法向自己和他人解释清楚的探究精神，半是坦诚、半是自以为隐秘地四处打量。他本来只是在一位被蒙住了双眼四肢着地的绅士爬向他时，想以微微侧身避开的形式表示拒绝这份邀约，却注意到了大厅一角，被植株掩映的长沙发后面反射烛光的一抹金色。

他好奇地悄悄靠过去，隔着植株和梁柱，听那一角的动静，低沉克制的喘息无法掩盖暧昧的水声，科瓦契奇无法确定在那里的人在做什么，他只是听着，之后像是有什么东西接二连三地掉落在真皮沙发的表面上。

“……您……”低沉的嗓音因为显而易见的原因颤抖着，接着是整理衣服起身的动静，科瓦契奇将自己又往植物后面藏了藏。

“这是年轻人的场子，我不想凑这个热闹，您尽兴就是了。”年长的声音说道，“虽然您可能不大同意，不过我和韦德兰在一些细节上，意见确实有分歧。当然是些无关痛痒的小事，对您而言。不过，您在我眼里也还是孩子，孩子都是喜欢玩的。这没什么大不了。”

年长的声音转向了廊柱的另一侧，科瓦契奇知道那里有通向城堡上层的楼梯，他等那张藏青色的披风消失在楼梯转角，才从盆栽植株之后探出头，金发瘦削的男人赤裸着身体，大腿分开歪歪斜斜地跪坐在沙发上，侧身倚着靠背喘息，马特奥·科瓦契奇的目光落在他身下那几颗圆滚滚湿漉漉的彩绘椭圆形石卵上，再向上看，便看到一双在偏暗的角落中亮得发烫的眼睛。

还没完全从少年的躯壳中蜕变的青年人不由自主地向前跨了一步，他分不清究竟是刚才被他偶然间目击的情事，或是其他的什么东西，让那对微微下垂，看上去如同被完全献祭给邪淫的恶魔阿斯莫德的无辜祭品的眼眶泛着红，科瓦契奇向那男人伸出手去，那双眼睛和晚宴上的参加者都不太一样，这让他觉得，这个男人不应该属于这里，不应该出现在这里。

“……请和我走吧。”他像是着了魔一般地呢喃着，伸出手去轻轻拉拽那条连接着两个小巧的乳环之间的银链子，上面坠着一枚小巧的十字架，掂在手上的时候他才发现意外的沉重有分量，那种重量足以持续、长时间地拉扯蹂躏可怜的乳粒，逼着那两颗已经几乎被欺负到了极致的小东西一直红肿着，即使最轻柔的触碰都是一种残忍，金发的小个子男人在这逗弄之下无法自制地哼出声，用有些突出的门牙在下唇留下极深的咬痕，可是这诡异的装饰让科瓦契奇无法克制住好奇心，他又试着拽了拽那条链子，“请和我走吧，和我一起离开这里。我能……我会保护您的。”

小个子的男人摇了摇头，他也向科瓦契奇伸手，只是因为系在腰间用以限制行动的拘束带的关系，纤细的手指停在半空，指向青年已经鼓起的胯下。

“来这里参加晚宴的……客人，”他歪着头，在科瓦契奇的指尖按上左乳的那个瞬间顿了顿，从沙发靠背上支起身体，“可不能，这么害羞啊，孩子。”

马特奥·科瓦契奇觉得大脑中的血都流到了脸上，却没停，直直都往下身涌去，可是他还是看不明白这个到现在他还不知道名姓的男人眼中的光亮，那其中当然是有欲望的，当他的手掌握住那根突突地跳着，却被扣着根部于是毫无建树的阴茎的时候，金发的男人显然是在渴求着解脱的，可是科瓦契奇始终觉得并不那么简单。或许是对世界依然抱有探索之心的少年心性，或者是最原始的，一种对于弱势者的共情和怜悯，让科瓦契奇本能地察觉到，或许他应该去做这件正确的事。

他俯身，伸出胳膊去揽住男人瘦削的腰，想帮着他站起来，毕竟跪姿总不是那么让人舒服，男人金色的，柔软而蓬松的长发抵在他的下巴上，科瓦契奇在看到沙发表面大片还未干涸的水渍时有些局促，手下的力度便不自觉地加重了，“我……我很抱歉，请允许我带您离开这里。这应该也是您的愿望。”

然而，他由衷的救助行为却遭到了意料之外相当强硬的抵制。科瓦契奇二十余年的生命中，未曾遇到过即便肢体被缚、甚至还在情潮的余韵中，却依然能精确地控制动作和力量，用紧实的小臂格挡下他的手，灵巧地甩开钳制，后退一步拉开距离的人，他瞅着自己空空如也的手掌，肌肤的触感还停留在上面，只差那么一点点，他甚至要觉得对面那个小个子的男人会脱下人皮，变成咯咯狞笑的梅菲斯特，扑将过来，在他愣怔着的时候，男人的身体晃了晃，急急忙忙屈指成爪扣住了沙发套组中的矮几角才稳住身体，家具被他的动作带着在地砖上发出一声不大的刺耳声响。

“还不到时候，还不到时候。”在被更多人注意到这个角落发生的事之前，男人急急忙忙地说，他不自觉地舔着嘴唇，像是不安，又像是终于害羞了起来，“您……您晚些来找我吧，就在二楼，门上有红白相间的方格装饰，很好找的。”

他像是觉得科瓦契奇是什么要把他从城堡中抓走的恶龙似的，按着自己的小腹，跌跌撞撞地往楼梯的方向小跑，带着身上的零零碎碎的那些小玩意儿互相撞击，发出脆响；科瓦契奇当然能追上，只是他被刚刚那次明确的拒绝打击得有点找不着头脑，甚至到现在都没缓过神来，直到那个背影即将消失在视野中，他才嚎起来。

“我还不知道您的名字呢！”

 

套间里大多数的灯都没开，达里奇先生把脚搁在矮凳上，斜躺于那张他时常会使用的躺椅，就着位于头顶的落地灯的暖光，戴着老花镜看当天的报纸，小圆凳的托盘上摆着被冰镇的酒。卢卡·莫德里奇回到这里来，眼角比在楼下时看上去还要红。

他扑向了达里奇先生，在那一瞬间从背后伸出两只手，一只环住胸腹，一只顺着锁骨摸上喉结，最终撬开嘴唇，伸进三根指头，按压着牙床和舌头。

“……韦德兰……”

莫德里奇口齿不清地呼唤，他虽然还站着，却不自觉地向后仰倒，几乎把全部的重量都挂到了恋人的身上，在口中的手指拨拉出四处滑动的舌头，并且模仿抽插的动作进进出出之前，他还能再说上一句，“我，我不清楚……你会来。”

“我当然会来。”乔尔卢卡的吻落在能感受到脉搏的位置，他用牙齿轻咬着那块皮肤，叼起那层薄皮，用虎牙的尖端去反复碾动，直到留下一环完美的印记，“玩的开心吗？”

“呜，”口腔被手指塞得太满，任何话语都只能化为毫无意义的呜咽，小巧尖锐的喉结相当艰难地上下滚动，唇舌终于被放过，沾满了唾液的手指圈成圆环，恶作剧般地在已经翘得高高的阴茎上套弄了一会儿，甚至半是好心、半是好奇地按揉了鼓胀饱满的阴囊，才伸进下方的孔洞里，“查理……查理……”

莫德里奇颤抖着，他盯着天花板，像是那儿有一个在他眼中无限放大的黑点，黑点里有他今天没看完的侦探小说的解谜部分似的，除了低声亲昵地叫乔尔卢卡之外无法发出其他言语，查理发现手指不是那里唯一的访客的时候，玩心大起地顶着那颗早先在楼下就没能顺利排出来的卵向深处去，冰凉冷硬的尖端毫无怜悯地顶在前列腺上，尽管肠壁已经竭尽全力去阻止这件事的发生了，甚至在被手指和玩具同时恶质地操着，攀上高潮的时候，身体也在本能地尝试自我保护，只是他做不到，他被强硬地完全展开，在达里奇玩味的目光中无意识地用背肌磨蹭身后的依靠，迎合手指和异物破开肠肉的节奏晃动身体——然后查理蹲下来，把他放倒在地毯上。

“卢奇亚诺，”乔尔卢卡在莫德里奇汗湿的额头上落下鼓励性质的吻，“为我把它生出来。”

“……请您允许，先生。”

韦德兰·乔尔卢卡猛然抬起头，和他的远房兄长对视。认真算起来其实年纪快要有两个年轻人一倍半大的兹拉特科·达里奇又一次从报纸上方向他们投放了玩味得过了头的视线，这使得乔尔卢卡本能地扯住手边汗津津的凌乱金发，他的卢奇亚诺不得不抬起下颌去减轻那种完完全全受制于人的压迫感，查理从来都没看明白的，他如何追问也得不到答案的那种纯粹而又快乐的笑容又一次出现在了卢卡·莫德里奇的脸上。

“……你……你不能……你不应该……”他嗫嚅着，话到了嘴边却又不敢说出来，达里奇放下报纸走了过来，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡惊疑不定地在莫德里奇和他的兄长之间来回看，深藏在他心底里的不确定一旦敲破了那层脆弱的保护壳，便如同毒气般不可阻挡地蔓延，“你不可以……如果你不愿意……”

“请您帮帮我。”莫德里奇还是在对着达里奇先生笑，他被抱着翻了个身，像是动物似的四肢着地，那枚硬质的卵状物因为体位的变化而向腔道之外滑动些许，平滑的卵身再一次整个碾过敏感带，生理性的泪水自然而然地流出，他在大脑一片空白前终于吻上了查理，“你想错了。”

“不是？”

“我是不会说那句话的，你知道。无论如何，都不会。”身后插入的手指将孔穴撑得比以往都要开，微凉的空气灌进去，莫德里奇发出一声古怪而滑稽的抽噎，在他不知道的什么时候，那个总是让他沮丧到发疯的环扣被解开了，可是总是还差一步，少点什么，他只能闭着眼睛去和查理接吻，在示意之下含住小查理的头部，舌尖刷过冠状沟，在口中物震颤起来时被突然揪住后脑勺作深喉，无法克制的呕吐感让肠胃都跟着抽动，原本相当顺畅地被肠肉蠕动推挤着往外去的卵也堪堪停在出口处，无以为继。卢卡·莫德里奇呛咳着，像是要被这些复合在一起的过量的快感窒息了似的，或者致死的原因还得加上他来不及完全吞咽的精液，有那么一个瞬间，即便是他本人，也不知道自己还能糟糕到什么地步。他再一次被查理抱进怀里，已经被完全肏开的下身迎接了第四根手指，顺着被卵撑大到极限的边缘伸进去，在他无声的惨叫中那个湿淋淋的小玩意儿终于被抠了出来，乔尔卢卡把那玩意儿丢开，咕噜噜的声响撞到什么东西之后停止了。

 

马特奥·科瓦契奇呆滞的目光从脚下的小物件再次移到莫德里奇的身上。金发的男人虚弱地笑着，在被达里奇进入的时候皱了皱眉，但也只是那个瞬间在那张脸上才出现了怎么看都不算是愉快的神情，他注意到了马特奥，朝着目瞪口呆的年轻人招了招手。

“查理，这是我新认识的朋友。”他笑着抬起胳膊，乔尔卢卡摸索着系在腰间的束缚带，把金属链子解开，好让那两条精瘦的胳膊能如愿环上自己的肩颈，“是个，很正直的年轻人。”

“……不……我不是……”用少年来形容也不算过分的年轻人喃喃地，向后退去，在莫德里奇向他伸手，做出直白的邀约时，他自己都不知道自己在说些什么东西，他目击的一切对现在的他而言太超过了，年轻人总要为自己的好奇心和自以为是付出代价，在那之后才能成长，他觉得自己的心仿佛碎成了一片片，然后金发的年长者残忍地把那些碎渣收集起来，勉强捏了个团子的形状，放到了竖在街头的断头台下，微笑着松开手中的绳子，“打扰了，我的意思是，对，我迷路了。”

他跌跌撞撞、踉踉跄跄地朝屋子外退去，甚至同手同脚也毫无自知，在头壳撞在门板上，发出一声闷响之后，马特奥·科瓦契奇终于逃了出去。

“美味吗？胜利的滋味。”

“……达里奇先生，达里奇先生。”在轻缓而温柔的折磨中，莫德里奇趴在乔尔卢卡的怀里，摇着头，年长的先生大概是某种程度上最接近正确答案的人，阅历和年岁能够为人类带来可敬的智慧，为此被金色头发覆盖的那颗大脑也以十成的敬意全力以赴，可即便被戳穿了真面目，他也不忍心抬头去看查理的表情，卢卡·莫德里奇爱乔尔卢卡是毋庸置疑的，他比乔尔卢卡本人还了解那个被感性、浪漫主义和忠诚填充的灵魂，他依靠的身体不再像过去那样放松而又自信，半蹲在地毯上的查理因为恐惧和惊疑，身体僵硬得犹如他们合住的公寓楼下那棵歪脖子的老树，卢卡·莫德里奇早有预感，知道他终有一天会得到想要的一切，在那瞬间会献祭出所有他能想象到的代价，但是完全掌控他人心理活动的醍醐味实在是世界上最为美妙的东西，这种美妙的，至高至上的愉悦比任何性快感都能给他带来高潮。

“别怕……查理……别怕。”他伏在地上，在达里奇退出之后，颤抖着，迎来久违的射精，他口齿不清地，想要让年轻的恋人别丢下他一个人在这里，但是身体不受大脑的控制，唯一能做的就是如幼儿般蜷缩着，等待这阵猛烈的，甚至让他昏厥了一分钟的快感彻底平复。等他抬起头，达里奇先生已经离开了，“怪物”，年长他十几岁的男人这样说道，“你已经吃到喜欢的饵食，就不要再利用他人了。”

韦德兰·乔尔卢卡还留在屋子里，暗沉沉的房间一片寂静，只有窗外稀疏的银杏树影在摇晃，这个最早提出“或许我们的关系可以更进一步”的男人，神色极其复杂地抱着双臂，打量着卢卡·莫德里奇。

“就，别害怕，好吗。”

“……我做不到。我做不到……像你这样，我真的做不到。”高大健壮的黑发青年抱着脑袋，他的心完全乱了，如果他早知道从“罗西”开始之前，他就放出了不得了的东西，或许连让平和到使人有些乏味的生活增加一点点小情趣的想法他都不会有。只是人类从来都开发不出后悔药，也开发不出时光倒流的机器，事情已经是这样，于是他也只能按照命运的剧本走下去，莫德里奇用行动向他提出的灵魂拷问，乔尔卢卡无法作答，他的灵魂被鞭笞得鲜血淋漓，在那双于昏沉的夜中熊熊燃烧的金色眼睛的注视下，他叹息着，嗫嚅着，趔趄着向着出口的方向退去，“卢奇亚诺。你……你不能这样冷酷地对我。你就，不能，你明白吗？”

莫德里奇就那样坐在地上，静静地看着他，最后给了他一个微笑，“韦德兰，我原谅你了。”

他无法解释他眼中看到的，莫德里奇的那副微笑的含义，这个问题恐怕会困扰他一生，直到他承认自己不再爱卢卡·莫德里奇这个人。

 

卢卡·莫德里奇于三天之后离开了“城堡”，到最后也没有说出“我不再爱韦德兰·乔尔卢卡”，只是他想要走，没有人出面拦住他，人们就这么看着他的背影消失在被风吹起的银杏树叶中，不再有人见过他。

饵食的味道固然美味，却是独一份的，吃完就没有了。将掌控人心作为至极享乐的怪物只能重新开始迁徙，直到找到下一处丰美的觅食地。

 

**END**

**一些补完和说明：**

**1、至上的施虐主义的醍醐味在于时时刻刻掌控一切，施虐于灵魂的愉悦，哪怕为此付出的代价是肉体的受虐——这是我写这篇东西的时候时时刻刻想要表达的核心。**

**2、莫德里奇利用乔尔卢卡和达里奇向科瓦契奇施虐（心理冲击），利用达里奇向乔尔卢卡施虐（产生怀疑），而当达里奇意识到自己被利用的时候，产生的这份不悦便是令莫德里奇感到快乐的东西。**

**3、莫德里奇向乔尔卢卡提出的灵魂拷问：我愿为你忍常人之所不能忍，为常人之所不能为，你若心安理得坦然受之并完全信任于我，我便对此甘之如饴；而你一旦开始动摇、怀疑，那么即便我不曾宣称对你的爱意有所变质，你问问自己的内心，那份爱还是原来的样子吗？你自己还信吗？查理正是不能忍受这份质问的煎熬，才不得不选择逃走的。**

**以上。**


End file.
